Ice and Revenge
by Mahomie74
Summary: 11 year old Malaysia (Ice) Quijano moved on her own from France to England to avoid her parents and meets a boy at her new school who shares her hate of mudbloods, half-breeds, and muggles. Will she finally find a friend to help her through being the youngest deatheater alive? Will she achieve her goal of pleasing the Dark Lord, or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**I just realized that no one has ever written a Harry Potter fanfiction from an OC deatheater point of view when the deatheater is completely evil. Here's the first chapter, so tell me what you think. Sorry for everyone who has been waiting for my other books, but they will be on hold for a little while.**

* * *

The red train in front of her was only slightly intimidating, being only half visible in a curtain of gray steam. Hundreds of students were boarding the train, and some saying farewell to their parents, then proceeding to drag their bags into the steam engine. The young girl took a deep breath, flipping her silky black hair over one shoulder, and boarded the train with her black, leather bag.

Her heart beating wildly under her black sweater, she observed the interior of the train with mild interest, deciding to sit with a group of rich-looking kids, who were chatting idely. The group looked towards her as she opened the door to the car, one of them catching her eye. He was of a thin, but muscular build with professionally gelled, platinum blonde hair. He wore an expensive looking blue shirt with black dress pants, which just happened to match his tie. His ice-blue eyes bore into hers as she looked around the car for an empty seat. Finding one, she spoke.

"May I join you, or is this seat saved for someone else?" Her unique accent caused most eyes to widen. The blonde haired boy shifted to make room next to him for her to sit, but a slightly chubby boy gestured towards the seat beside him.

"Nope. The seat's all your's." She didn't miss the look of disappointment on the blonde's face.

"Thank you. Is this all your first time?" She asked genuinely curious to see who was new here.

"Yes, it is. Is it your's?" The blonde spoke. "I'm sorry, forgive my manners. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this here," He said pointing to the boy next to her," Is Vincent Crabbe, and that..." He continued, pointing to the boy by the window, " Is Gregory Goyle". She nodded.

"It is my first time. I am Malaysia Quijano, but you can call me Ice. Do you know much about Hogwarts? I just moved from France." The girl, Ice, replied, bored of the ongoing conversation. She had read _Hogwarts A History _quite a while ago, and was only trying to make friendly conversation.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Ice. My mother and father told me of their years spent at Hogwarts, so I would say I know a fair amount of it's secrets." He wiggled is eyebrows suggestively. She mentally wrinkled her nose. _Is he referring to what I think he's referring to? _"Your accent is interesting. Is it a possibility you lived in the States as well?"

"I did. I was born there, and when I was eight, I moved to France. After living there for three years, I moved here."

"What of your parents?" She grimaced. "Do you not get along well?" She hesitated.

"You could say that." She replied, not wanting to elaborate. She and her parents had very different opinions on things. For one, her parents insisted on living in a muggle city, where as Ice couldn't stand the thought of living with muggles. They were dirty and unworthy of any sort of contact with her.

"Oh..." Draco said, thoughtfully, then jumped up after looking out the window. "We better change into our robes, we're almost there."

Ice looked out the window and was surprised to see not a shabby-looking boarding school, but a magnificent castle come into view. Somewhat enthusiastically, she followed Draco to go and change.

After arriving at the castle, the group joined the rest of the first years and an enormous man by the name of Hagrid. As he was a half-breed giant, he was unworthy of her attentions. Draco seemed to agree, as he was spending most of his time avoiding looking at him. They exchanged glances. The headmaster must be a fool to let children come into contact with this freak of nature. They were going to get along well. Splendidly well.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but if you would so kind as to review, I will post a longer one next. Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

It was no wonder Ice had been sorted into Slytherin along with Draco. Her ice-cold temper and Pureblood ways were two main characteristics that Slytherins had. The rest of the night had gone fairly smoothly, and she was now laying wide awake on a black leather couch in the common room. The fire had reduced to a faint glow in the past few hours, and there was nothing left of the few logs placed to fuel the flames except for a cluster of burning embers. She stared at the slowly fading glow, entranced by its fierce beauty.

Surprisingly, Ice did have a hobby other being involved in the dark arts. She loved to sing and write poetry, making it obvious that she was a songwriter. Though she was not one to dwell on emotions and feelings, or even love, she wrote from the heart. She focused on power and ferocity, mainly because of the fact that it is what she strived to achieve in life. One day, maybe soon than she thought, she would gain those things. Still gazing wistfully at the orange embers that glowed so majestically in the dark of the common room, she sat up, pulling a roll of aging parchment towards her, picked up her quill, and dipped it in her black pot of ink. She paused, furrowing her brow in deep thought, her quill sitting long enough above the parchment that a drop of ink landed gracefully on the page. She sighed heavily, beginning to write, her uniform script filling up the first inch.

_Warmth to last,_  
_Coruscating light,_  
_Inspiriting,_  
_Glowing._

She paused, thinking. Then, a sudden idea occurred to her, and she continued writing.

_Dauntless,_  
_Nothing gets in its way._  
_Its fuel,_  
_Wreathed in its presence._

_Its ability to asphyxiate,_  
_Unpredictable to the utmost extreme._  
_Its ability to char one's flesh,_  
_Immensely formidable._

_Its beauty irrefutable._  
_Its distinct configuration,_  
_Mesmerizing and enticing,_  
_Pleading me to rest by its side._

_A thing of absolute wonder,_  
_Its uniquity undeniably so._  
_Enchanting,_  
_A thing called "Firelight"._

After placing punctuation after the last word, she leaned back to admire her work. Suddenly, the door to the common room opened, letting in a warm light. She flinched, startled at the sudden movement, and sat still, gazing at the open door with a steady eye. The steady glow of yellow light from outside the door faded as a tall figure moved inside. Ice recognised the cloak and black robes to belong to her Head of House, Professor Snape. She bit her lip in confusion, her brow furrowing.

"Professor?" The dark figure spun around, facing her. It walked swiftly towards her, cloak billowing behind it. She whipped out her wand, standing up tall on the plush rug next to the couch. _Fool. You can't even use your wand yet. Whatchya gonna do? Throw it at him? _The dark shape was still creeping closer, but she stood her ground. "Don't come any closer or I'll hex you." She almost laughed at her own words. She was bluffing and he knew it. The shape came closer still until it reached the glow of the dying fire. In what was left of the glowing embers, she saw that it indeed was Professor Snape. She cautiously lowered her wand, keeping it held tightly in her hand.

"Should I need ask what you are doing out of bed at this time of night?" Snape hissed in a voice so much like her housemates described it to be, that she raised her eyebrows slightly, surprised how accurate their description was.

"I could ask the same of you. Your rooms are nowhere near here." Ice stated coldly. She would not be intimidated by this old bat who was obviously all talk and no muscle. His arms were stick-like and scrawny, and she doubted his legs were any better. She heard a loud growl from deep in his throat, his eyes narrowing. Then, she noticed how he was holding his left forearm in a delicate way, and how he periodically hissed in pain as they stared each other down.

"Take me with you." She stated clearly but softly, never once taking her eyes off her professor. Snape was taken aback by this sudden demand, raising his eyebrows in a very noticeable fashion.

"What?"

"Take me to the Dark Lord." She gestured towards his arm, looking up once more. "Take me with you, or I'll tell everyone what you are." Snape's eyes dilated in fear for a precious second before he sighed and gave in. After all... how often did you have a first year who wanted to become a Death Eater?

* * *

They arrived at the meeting late, for everyone was already there. Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stood in the middle of a circle of masked figures in matching robes, his turban undone and a snake-like face etched into the back of his head. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The Dark Lord was using the Professor's body to live. Snape went straight to Quirrell and knelt down, facing the Dark Lord's face.

"I apologize, my Lord. I brought a guest."

"A guesssstttt?" The Dark Lord hissed in a curiously snake-like voice that matched his appearance. "Bring her to me." Snape walked back over to Ice and grabbed her arm roughly, leading her to face the Dark Lord. She bowed, in awe of the powerful being in front of her. Someone powerful who's opinions matched her's to the tiniest detail.

"My Lord." She spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. She could feel him searching her mind for even an ounce of good, but she had nothing to hide. The Dark Lord spoke, but not to her.

"Why is she here Severusssss?" Ice stayed bowed as her Professor answered.

"She begged me to take her to you, my Lord. I could not resist. She was very determined to be in your presence." Snape spoke steadily and carefully, afraid to slip and tell about her threatening him with social information and gossip.

"I see..." The Dark Lord trailed off, pausing for a moment. Ice felt every eye of every person there scrutinising her as she knelt on the grass. "Child, stand up and tell me why you are here." Ice stood up, confident for once that she belonged here. She inhaled deeply.

"I have come to ask to belong to you, to eliminate every ounce of filth that was unfortunate enough to grace this world. I want to rid the world of the unworthy, both magical and non-magical, my Lord." She finished with a small bowing of her head. She looked up to see a wicked grin upon the Dark Lord's face. He chuckled quietly, getting louder and even more maniacal.

"Dear Severusss, doesn't she have an interesssting way with wordssss?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And ssssoo young. We need fresh mindsss, don't you agree?"

"Indeed, my Lord."

"Well, then, welcome. What is your full name?" Ice answered truthfully, excited to be getting her way.

"Malaysia Aliah Quijano, my Lord."

"Such a beautiful name. I daresay is it from Spain?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Ah... The first of the very powerful Quijano family to see sense. Now, what shall we call you?"

"Ice, my Lord. Call me Ice."

"So, Ice, here is what you must do. All Death Eaters participate in initiation, but the one who is joining must lead. You must kill at least one unworthy creature, rid it from this world. What do you choose?" Ice didn't need to think twice.

"My parents, my Lord."

"Do you hear? The child wishes to kill her parents. Two weeks from now, at this time, you will kill her parents. You are dismissed." Snape bowed quickly and grabbed Ice's hand, apparating back to the castle. Daybreak was soon, and suspicion is what they didn't need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, guys? Three chapters up now... 0 reviews, 2 favorites, and 4 follows. As long as you are reading, I don't care about reviews. If you'd like to review, however, I would really appreciate it! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Ice woke up exhausted the next morning, groaning at the thought of having classes after breakfast. After getting dressed and rushing to the bathroom to tidy up, glancing at the mirror and doing a double take. Her eyes sported purple circles for the lack of sleep she was so used to getting. Quickly applying muggle concealer, she rushed down to the common room to meet Draco.

When she got down the stairs, she looked around, spying a single platinum blonde head in the full common room. She walked over to him, sitting on the chair next to the one he was curled up in. Draco was half asleep, wearing his robes, hair gelled back to perfection. She put her hand over his flawless hair, preparing to ruffle it. Before she could touch it, Draco's head snapped up, eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare." He growled threateningly. Ice giggled. Even she wasn't that protective of her hair. Taking his hand, she pulled him up off the chair and dragged him out of the common room, Draco grumbling the whole way. Once they got to the Great Hall, Draco woke up a little, guiding Ice to a seat across from Crabbe and Goyle, and another boy she recognized as Theodore Nott.

"Hey, Draco! Long time, no see!" Theo exclaimed as they sat, holding his hand out to Draco. The boys did a rather complicated handshake before moving on to more serious topics.

"I got an owl from my father." Theo lowered his voice considerably to finish his thought. "He said the Dark Lord is admitting a first year into his ranks."

"Seriously?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. Knott nodded vigorously.

"I'm positive. He said her name is Malaysia Aliah Quijano." Draco turned to Ice, his eyes widening even more.

"Would this happen to be the Malaysia Aliah Quijano who is sitting beside me?" Draco looked pointedly at Ice, who blushed, looking at him sheepishly.

"Maybe?" She replied quietly. Draco laughed.

"I must have underestimated you. I thought you were all like 'no rule breaking' with just a touch of the traditional Pureblood beliefs!"

"Well, now you know not to judge a book by its cover." Ice smirked good naturedly, peering behind her towards the Gryffindors. She quickly examined each one, observing her enemies for the next seven years. Her calculating gaze landed on a black haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. She turned to Draco, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"Is that Harry Potter over there? Next to that ginger?"

"I don't know... Which ginger?" Draco replied, just as curious as she was.

"What do you mean, 'which ginger'? Oh... never mind. He's talking to the kinda chubby one. The first year." Ice was tempted to point, but that was considered 'unlady-like' in the eyes of Pureblood aristocrats.

"Oh, I see! I believe it is Harry Potter. The ginger next to him is Ronald Weasley. They're just about as low down in the Pureblood line as you can get. They love Muggles. I heard his father even plays around with Muggles objects _for fun_. They're such a disgrace. They have too many children. I'm surprised if they all fit in that hovel they call a home." Draco said, his face scrunched up in disgust. He made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, turning away from the Gryffindors.

"So, I take it they're Blood Traitors, then?" Ice inquired, Draco's nod clarifying what she already knew to be true.

"Yup. The lowest of the low." Ice also turned away from the other table, happy to leave such opinionated matters behind in their conversation.

By now, the magically refilling dishes of breakfast foods were full, sporting every item you could ever desire to eat. The list, because it is rather long, will not be included, but some items were, to name a few; doughnuts, toast, yogurt, waffles, and an assortment of fruit-filled pastries. Draco casually picked up a piece of toast, engaging Theo in polite conversation. Ice assumed she could also join in, but decided against it, figuring the boys needed time to get caught up after what seemed to her like a fairly drab summer. After nibbling silently on a pastry for a while, Ice finally stood up, declaring that she should get ready for classes, and Draco followed suite.

Why Draco was following her around, she had no idea, but he continued to do so for the remainder of the day. She was beginning to feel sort of uncomfortable with his closeness, and when he scooted closer to her during potions class that afternoon, she voiced her annoyance very verbally.

"Would you quit it, Draco?!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Draco had been periodically inching closer to her throughout the beginning of class and she'd had enough of it. Draco looked at her in surprise, as if her outburst was completely unmerited. Unfortunately, so did the rest of the class, including the Gryffindors.

"Quit what?" Draco asked, sounding completely bewildered.

"You bloody well know 'what'! You've been doing it all day!" Ice fired back, rising from the rickety old wooden chair she had been sitting on for the past half hour and turning to face Draco. They were completely oblivious to the fact that the whole class had paused in their potion making to watch the two Slytherins bicker. Of course, neither of them noticed when their Professor and Head of House stalked over to them, robes billowing ominously behind him. They only became aware of their surroundings when a dark shadow that was Severus Snape loomed above them, and hissed in annoyance.

"Would you like to finish this childish bickering outside, or do I have to take points from my own house because two Slytherins cannot treat each other with respect? I know you, Ice, have a fairly adequate concept of what respect is." Snape looked pointedly at Ice. She got the message.

"I'm sorry Professor. We will leave so you may continue your teaching." Ice said, blushing slightly at the thought that she had been reprimanded for fighting by her own Head of House. She grabbed Draco's arm harshly and dragged him out of the room.

"What was that about?!" Draco shouted. "You nearly lost us points!"

"Oh, shut it. I'm done with you." Ice huffed, walking briskly towards the common room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I said, shut it, Malfoy." And she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Reviews please! I hope you guys like it! Flames are appreciated and even encouraged! Luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Sorry this took so long! The reviews are good! Any more advice?**

* * *

Ice walked quickly through the empty common room, slamming the dormitory door behind her with a bang, rattling the pictures that hung precariously on the walls. Flinging herself on her bed, she screamed into a pillow. Her temper tantrums were not uncommon, but were still wildly frightening to onlookers, which unfortunately included her potions class, Professor Snape, and the most regretful of all, Draco. Her only friend so far in this school of Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors had just witnessed her most embarrassing asset; her ability to throw a full-out Pureblood temper tantrum like a spoiled three-year old.

She sighed heavily, sitting up slowly into a sitting position on her four-poster bed. Grabbing her hairbrush from her side table, she proceeded to brush her silky, black hair until it was smooth and neat, breathing deeply as she went. As she began to calm down, she thought through what happened and her reaction. She had, without a doubt, overreacted.

She sighed once again, standing up, and walked to the door, opening it cautiously. When no one appeared, she stepped out of the room and crept down the stairs to the still empty common room, striding steadily out into the dark hallway. Potions was already over by that time, and so she headed straight to Transfiguration, walking briskly through the hallways as the lighting grew brighter and brighter and more friendly paintings began to appear.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" A voice said. She spun around, looking for the source of the sound, her eyes landing upon a painting of three warlocks. She walked up to it.

"What does it look like?" She snapped back, hands on her hips.

"Oh, the Slytherin's got cheek! Oh, dear me! Oh-"

"Oh, won't you just shut up, the lot of you!" She growled back, spinning on her heels and continuing briskly down the hall to Transfiguration.

She opened the door and strode in, head high, finding the nearest seat and sitting down in it, placing her bag beside her. The class stared at her, but she she ignored them, keeping a cold expression on her face. Professor McGonagal looked disapprovingly at her, but Ice just tilted her head a little.

"Yes, Professor?" Ice asked in a sweetly childlike voice, fluttering her eyes ever so slightly. She was sure that others could see her slightly puffy eyes from crying so much and probably heard of her tantrum by now, but she couldn't care less. The older woman just shook her head and went back to her lecture, continuing on the topic of Transfiguration Theory. She didn't listen to anything the Professor said, and frankly, neither did the other students. They were too busy looking at her with mixed expressions of curiosity and awe. No one ever gets into Minerva McGonagal's class late without at least a strict reprimandation.

After class, the curious gazes thankfully ceased, and Ice walked briskly out of her class and into the Great Hall for lunch. She sat down next to Draco, who was already there, talking in hushed voices with Theo. She sat there patiently, not rude enough to interrupt what seemed to be the discussion of a topic of much importance. Neither boy noticed she was there, which was fine for the time being. A little time to one's thoughts would do no harm. Finally, the boys sat back and began to eat, neither of them noticing Ice's presence. Figuring she was not wanted there, she stood to leave, but someone pulled her down by the arm. She huffed, her gaze landing on Draco, who was staring at her intently.

"Say something." Draco pleaded after a moment of silent staring. Ice closed her eyes for a moment, pursing her lips, then opened them again.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you so angry with me? What did I do wrong?" Ice sighed, folding her arms delicately across her chest.

"It's not so much what you did wrong as what I don't know. I over reacted, and I know that. I'm sorry for that, but I don't like being confused." She replied calmly. Draco's eyes turned from stormy gray to a dark blue, his expression softening into one less tense than before. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is there to be confused about?"

"You kept following me around..." Ice trailed off. Never before had she been so scared to finish a sentence. Not even in front of the Dark Lord.

"So?" Draco replied shortly. Ice's head jerked up, her eyes narrowing. Draco was being incredibly rude. Couldn't he see that she was embarrassed enough as it is?

"So I thought you liked me, Draco!" She exclaimed, a few people nearest to them turning at the sudden outburst. She covered her mouth with her hand, a few warm tears making their way down her cheeks. She turned her head away from him.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a low voice whispered, "Maybe that wasn't such an outlandish idea after all. What if your assumption was correct, that I like you? What would you do then?"

"I don't know." She replied truthfully, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The day had already been so emotionally draining and it wasn't even over yet. She turned around to face Draco again, and to her surprise, he reached over with his hand and wiped the tears off of her flushed cheeks, making their color even more vibrant against her pallid skin.

"Don't cry, Ice. I hate to see you sad." Draco said soothingly, brushing her hair away from her face. She nodded, sniffing quietly, and Draco pulled her in for a hug. It was so warm and comforting that it hurt. She wasn't used to being loved, but she loved the feeling Draco gave her. It made her feel all warm and giddy inside. She pulled away, smiling slightly at him, and the stood up together, walking back to the common room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was dreadfully dull. Ice had managed to keep her temper under control and she and Draco had grown closer. The curious looks she had been getting from people had decreased dramatically. Better yet, she had finally managed to meet the blood-traitor Weasleys and the "famous" Harry Potter. When Draco wasn't with her, she snuck over to the red heads in the library, clearing her throat gently. The all turned around.

"Hello. My name is Ice. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She held out her hand to shake, but they just looked at her, unmoving. She awkwardly put her hand down, looking back at them. The youngest one, Ronald, looked at her open-mouthed. She snorted goodnaturedly. "You had better close you're mouth, Ronald; you'll catch flies." The other two glared at her, but Ron shut his mouth.

"Hello." He said quietly. Ice smiled at him and he just about fainted. One of the Weasley twins jabbed their younger brother in the ribs.

"Ron! She's a Slytherin!" Ron shook his head and his eyes widened.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, his face turning a shocking shade of red.

"Go away." A twin demanded, obviously not willing to talk. Ice raised her eyebrows.

"But I haven't got you're names!" She insisted. The boys all sighed in unison, bringing her attention to the odd one out; a black haired boy with rather large glasses perched upon his nose.

"I know that you're Harry Potter." She stated, pointing to the black haired boy. "And you're Ron." She said, pointing the the youngest Weasley. "But I don't know you're names." She finished, pointing to the twins. They exchanged glances and sighed reluctantly.

"I'm Fred." One said.

"And I'm George." The other one said, shifting uncomfortably. She smiled kindly. The boys were annoying. Five minutes to get them to introduce themselves!

"Well, I better get going! See you around!" She walked away, hips swaying. She was well aware that their eyes were following her out the door, and she rolled her eyes. As if any of them would catcher fancy.

She found Draco reading a book in the common room, sitting by the glowing flames on the very same chair she had occupied the first night she came to Hogwarts. With a sigh, she sunk into the chair beside it, closing her eyes.

"Did you have an eventful day?" Draco's voice floated into her head, interrupting her daydream. She opened her eyes.

"Quite so. I introduced myself to the blood-traitors and Potter boy." Draco growled in annoyance, but before he could say anything, she continued. "I can see why you dislike them so. They are unpleasant to be around. It took me five minutes to get them to tell me their names!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Draco chuckled in amusement.

"I bet it did." He stood up, vacating the chair he previously sat in and relocated himself to the couch, patting the seat beside him for Ice to sit next to him. She obliged and sat down, leaning into him.

"Next week is a Hogsmeade weekend." Draco stated, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"I know." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Even though we are first years, I thought we could sneek out for a while, just you and I."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "I have a mission for the Dark Lord I need to complete."

"Oh..."

She looked up at him. "I would love to next time, though." He smiled back.

"Okay. I'm sure we can make arrangements."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to retire for the night." Ice said, standing up. Draco looked around, observing the fact that the common room was completely empty.

"I didn't realize it was that late! I guess I should go as well. Goodnight, Malaysia." This time, Ice did not cringe at the sound of her full name, she smiled.

"Goodnight, Draco." She kissed his cheek softly, her lips lingering on the flushed skin for a moment, then turned and dissappeared into the girls dormitory. Even after she left, Draco sat there, his fingers grazing the spot where she placed her lips, the tingling feeling lingering even after she had gone. Tonight, Draco could promise himself a good night's sleep.

Alright, everyone! Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Ice woke up on Saturday morning, heading straight to Professor Snape's classroom. She was so nervous that she didn't know what to do with herself. Butterflies filled her stomach, making her feel slightly queezy.

Opening the door to the dimly lit classroom, she looked around. She had been so wrapped up in other things, that she didn't see the oddly placed objects placed around the room when she arrived for class: various intestines, eyeballs, brains, and other commonly used potions ingrediants. She stepped further into the room and looke closely at a few objects that closely resembled long strands of spagetti, which lay on a long table at the side of the room. Curiously, she reached out to touch one.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice said loudly. Ice jumped, spinning around quickly, only to come face to face with Professor Severus Snape himself. She inhaled sharply.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I just..." She trailed off when she noticed the dark gleam in her professor's eyes. They narrowed threateningly.

"Just what?" The man demanded. Ice's heart thudded loudly in her chest. She had never been so afraid of anyone in her life. Why him?

"N-nothing." She gulped audibly. Snape growled deep in his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"You do realize, Miss Quijano, that there are far worse things I can do to you than give you a detention." He growled at her, his voice dangerously low. Ice nodded her head slightly. "Then I suggest you tell me why I have just found you in my office on a Saturday morning, looking at my possessions?" She bit her lip, face red in both embarassement and anger. Suddenly, she stood up straighter, taking Snape by surprise.

"Are these objects not visible during class sir? I highly doubt that you would leave your personal possessions out during the daytime for narrow minded children to admire, but yet they are always there. I do appologize for not announcing my presence, though I do believe I am allowed to come into a classroom with a purpose for further enrichement in the education I'm being given... Sir." She added, staring defiantly back at him.

"While I admire your choice in words and understanding of respect, Miss Quijano, you are highly unqualified to be having this conversation wiuth me. I am your teacher, you are my student." He countered dissapprovingly.

"It's been two weeks."

"Two weeks? What are you talking about? Are you ill?"

"No, sir. Two weeks since I met the Dark Lord." Her eyes met his, and they widened in sudden realization.

"Don't tell me you want to back out. " Ice shook her head violently.

"No! Tonight he will call all the Deatheaters and send them on a mission with me!" She exclaimed, exasperated, running a slender hand through her silky black hair.

"I see."

"And how am I to arrive there too if I do not have a Deatheater escort?"

"Hmm. I see... Very well, Miss Quijano, I will be your escort tonight. Do not think that this excuses you from detention, though.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She smiled, turning around walking out the door with a bounce in her step. She knew this would be a night she couldn't forget.


End file.
